To Submit
by Da NeKo81
Summary: Austria would like to be on top for once but Prussis is reluctant to let him do so. Can Austria get him to let down his bairriers and learn it's not bad to let someone else take the lead? Lemon.


Disclaimer: This story contains strong lau=nguage, cussing, drinking, bondage, and sex. Do not like please do not read. Also, I do not own Hetalia.

Love is a beautiful thing, filled with kisses and hugs and laughter. But it is not without its hardships. No couple no matter how well they get along can avoid arguments or fights and Austria and Prussia were no exception. It's true that prior to their relationship when Gilbert and Roderich were merely friends and rivals that they were known to exchange harsh words and did not get along very well. The Prussian-Austrian war was proof of how intense their fights could get. Yet, despite their vast differences Austria and Prussia were quite in love and according to Hungary quite the cute couple. It was no secret that pics of the couple had found their way on social websites like Facebook, much to Roderich's annoyance and Gilbert's amusement. Still, they were by no means the perfect couple and lately Austria and Prussia were in one dozy of a fight.

It seams that now a days, Roderich found his and Gilbert's sex life lacking for lack of better word to put. It's not as if Prussia was an inadequate lover, not at all! Austria normally found Prussia to be excellent in the bedroom department, the Prussian man was very passionate and intense with his lovemaking, and he was not at all reluctant to trying new crops,handcuffs,vibrators any sex toy you could think of Prussia was all to willing to try them out, there was no kink that the ex nation was up for. Except for one... Gilbert refused to let Roderich top him.

Austria had tried time and time again to convince Prussia to let him top with no success. The Austrian aristocrat was baffled as to why his lover was so unwilling to let him be on top for once. So there Roderich sat in the music room in his villa in his homeland playing the piano to soothe his nerves. It was a lovely autumn night the stars were shinning bright and there was a crisp refreshing breeze drifting in through the open window gently blowing the lace curtains back and forth and for the most part made for a nice night. Austria greatly wished he could enjoy the serene atmosphere if not for the problem sat hand.

'How on earth am I going to get that fool to listen to me?!' Roderich thought to himself as his long nimble fingers danced gracefully across the ivory keys his brows knitting together in thought a frown forming on his face. Austria did not ask for much in his relationship, he merely wanted a change in pace from the usual bedroom activities, but whenever he brought up the subject of Prussia being on the bottom, the Prussian man would freeze up and he'd begin stammering his red eyes darting back and forth before he'd cook up some excuse as to why Austria could not be on top. Austria was getting very impatient with his lover. Roderich saw no reason why he could not take charge and be in top. Austria had made up his mind one way or another he was going to convince Prussia to let him be on top come hell or high water.

Austria was so lost in thought in his dilemma that he failed to hear the soft footsteps slowly creeping up him behind him as he sat at his piano playing a lovely tune he composed himself. He gasped as a pair of hands clap over his eyes and he heard a deep voice purr in his ear;

"Guess who birdie"

Austria sighed as he recognized the voice "Good evening Prussia back so soon from drinking with your friends?"

Prussia let out a hearty chuckle as he removed his hands from Austria's eyes planting a kiss on his pale cheek.

"Well, I figured my cute little Schatz(1) was missing my most awesome company!" Gilbert replied as he wrapped an arm around Austria's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

Austria leaned into the kiss and laced his fingers through Prussia's short silvery locks. Gilbert deepened the kiss and snaked his hand into Roderich's pants and began stroking the other male's half erect member. Roderich moned into the kiss as his tongue fought Gilbert's for dominance. Prussia pushed Austria dow onto the piano, Austria frowned at this

"Not on the piano lieb, the last time I allowed you to make love to me on it we almost broke it." Austria protested.

Prussia chuckled and slowly let his lover up. "Ok priss let's take it to the bedroom I know you hate to risk your precious instruments!" With that he grabbed Roderich's wrist and led him upstairs to the bedroom. As the couple made it to their room clothes were quickly shed and discarded on the floor. Austria walked over to the bed and sat on it motioning to his lover to join him a look of lust glittering in his violet eyes. Prussia was all too wiling to comply and joined his love kissing him passionately planting hungry kisses down the Austrian man's pale jaw and throat. As he continued to kiss downward stopping to tease Roderich's nipples with his tongue he reached into the drawer of the end table and pulled out a tube of lubricant and uncapped it. But before he could slick his fingers up Austria grabbed Prussia's wrist and said:

"Just one moment Gilbert, how about we try something new for a change and I be on top for once." Roderich suggested.

Gilbert looked at his boyfriend in disbelief and scoffed " Are you still on about that wanting to top bullshit again?" Prussia asked in annoyance he had hoping to avoid this argument but it seamed to be all too common when they went to have sex.

Austria narrowed his eyes in equal annoyance at Prussia's attitude."Yes, I still want to try and it is not 'bullshit' as you call it." Austria retorted.

"I still don't see why you feel the need to top so badly!" Prussia huffed

"I don't see why you do not feel the need to compromise and try something new!" Austria shot back.

"Babe, the awesome Prussia dose not bottom for just anyone!" said Prussia.

"What do I look like to you chopped liver?I'm not some common whore you know!" Austria yelled angered at his lovers stubbornness.

"Oh come on birdy you know that's not what I meant! I do love you it's just that I don't think you have what it takes to top someone as manly as I!"

Austria looked up at Prussia in disbelief"Are you implying that I am not 'manly' enough to take control?" Austria asked outraged at what Prussia had just told him."Kesesese! Well let's face it Roddy you are a bit of a sissy!" Prussia retorted

Roderich enraged by Gilbert's remark shoved the Prussian man off of him and onto the floor. Prussia let out a startled yelp as he found himself on the rug.

"I'll have you know that just because I enjoy the finer things in life doesn't make me less of a man! I have had male lovers before and I wasn't always on the bottom! They respected me and let me take control and enjoyed it greatly!"

"So why don't you go back to them if they were so great?!" Prussia shouted

"Because I love you dummkopf! All I am asking for you is to submit for once you may enjoy it if you'd stop being a stubborn mule!" Austria shouted back

"Well what if I don't want to?" Prussia countered

"Well, if you do not let me top you just once, then we will not have sex until you agree to it." Austria said cooly.

Prussia's mouth opened in shock "Was? Sind Sie ernst? Prussia sputtered in shock.

"I most certainly am."

Gritting his teeth Gilbert got up and grabbed his pants and pulled them on

"Fine! If that's the game you want to play then be that way! We both know it won't last! Gilbert said as he walked toward the bedroom door

"You'll be begging me to take you in a day you'll see!" Prussia said as he opened the door to sleep in the guestroom.

"We shall see about that." Austria replied unmoved by his boyfriend's arrogance.

Gilbert just let out a disgruntled grunt and left the bedroom grumbling about stubborn Austrians. Roderich merely shook his head and picked up the discarded tube of lubricant and put the cap back on sticking it back into the drawer. He had hated to give his boyfriend an ultimatum but he was sick of giving in! Hopefully he could get through to Prussia and convince him to submit for once. With those thoughts in minds Austria crawled under the covers and turned off the lamp and went to sleep. 


End file.
